


Nervous Shocks

by painteddread



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Happy!Nico, M/M, Nervous!Jason, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painteddread/pseuds/painteddread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason just can’t seem to grasp Nico’s attention in the way he wants and with how nervous Nico makes Jason, Jason’s shocks were beginning to get out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nervous Shocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shushu712](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu712/gifts).



“That Dionysus kid asked me out.” The sudden statement had Jason looking up from his laptop to look at Nico, who lay sprawled on his bed in the Hades cabin, his hands propping his head up to look at Jason. “I’m thinking of taking him up on the offer.”

“Oh,” Jason said, his eyes slowly making their way back to his laptop screen. He wasn’t sure what to say. It was great that Nico was trying to get over Percy. He was such a flirt with the boy and it was obvious to everyone but that ridiculously oblivious son of Poseidon that Nico had a crush on him. Jason had been happy for Nico when he had finally confessed his feelings to him and get it out of the way, especially with how much Percy seemed to care for Annabeth.

But Jason didn’t want Nico to move on to some child of Dionysus. He wanted Nico to look at  _him_ , to notice _him_. And he thought he’d been doing a pretty okay job of doing that. Like really, he was in the Hades cabin right now. Everyone knew Jason and Nico were best friends. They had gotten so close over the past few months. So why wouldn’t Nico just notice him already?

It might have something to do with the fact that Jason was still a closeted gay. The idea of coming out just made Jason nervous so he had never officially done it, though he’s sure Piper at least suspects.

“What’s up?” Nico asked. Jason looked back at Nico who was now sitting up in his bed and looking at Jason quizzically.

Jason shook his head quickly. “Nothing!” He looked back down at his laptop, desperately trying to keep from making eye contact with Nico.

“You’re a shit liar Jason,” Nico said and Jason could hear the sound of Nico moving on the bed.   
Why don’t you just-ow!”

Nico had reached forward to grab onto Jason’s shoulder but just as he did, Jason’s electric powers shocked him. Jason looked up to see Nico holding his hand against his chest, a frown on his face.

“Sorry about that,” Jason nearly squeaked, feeling himself blushing. It was always so embarrassing when he shocked people. It was like he had no control whatsoever of his powers. Especially when he got nervous and boy did Nico di Angelo make him nervous.

Nico shook his head. “No it’s fine,” he said, looking down at the hand that Jason just shocked. “I’m used to it.” Nico lowered his hand and looked at Jason, that big goofy smile he usually wore planted on his face. Jason felt his stomach drop. He didn’t want Nico to be used to it. He wanted to be able to be around Nico without Nico having to worry about being shocked. He wanted to be able to control his powers better but he couldn’t. His powers, just like his sister’s, were linked to his emotions. It would take a while before he could perfect his control.

Thankfully, Nico didn’t know that Jason only shocked people when he was nervous. As far as Jason could tell, Nico just thought it happened randomly.

“I’m kind of in the mood to duel,” Jason quickly said in an attempt to stop the conversation, standing up and shutting his laptop. He looked over at Nico with an eyebrow raised as if asking ‘You coming?’

Nico hopped out of the bed quickly, his face lite up from the idea of a duel. “Yeah! Let’s duel! Percy showed me this really cool sword fighting move I’ve been wanting to try.”

XXX

Several weeks and _several_  shock instances later, Jason was about ready to give up. He didn’t want to give up but continuously shocking Nico was most definitely not a good thing. Nico had gotten so used to them that he barely flinched now and it was making Jason a little cautious. He didn’t want Nico finding out it was because he was nervous around him. His constant worrying over the possibility of Nico having this revelation made him even more nervous, leading to even more shocks.

Despite all of that, Jason just couldn’t up and leave. He and Nico were close and Nico would find it suspicious if Jason suddenly decided to move back to New Rome or somewhere else. Not to mention the fact the Jason wanted to stay with Nico. He loved how comfortable Nico was with him. Nico was comfortable with everyone, sure, but he was even more so with Jason.

So here Jason stayed, at Camp Half-Blood, sitting next to the Italian on a log facing a campfire. Nico had a marshmallow on the end of his stick and he was talking with the other people huddled around the campfire, his stupid smile spread widely on his face.

Jason was looking at Nico’s smile as the boy talked loudly about something Jason just couldn’t focus enough to get. He was too infatuated with his smile. Jason loved to see Nico smile, and it was something Nico did all the time yet he could never get tired of it. He imagined taking Nico’s face in between his hands and kissing each corner of his mouth, where his lips were curled to form that amazing smile. He imagined wrapping his arms around Nico’s waist and pulling him forward, crashing their lips together. He imagined Nico moving to sit on his lap, thrusting his hips so that their slight boners rubbed against one another.

_Oh gods! I should not be thinking about that!_

Jason suddenly had an internal panic attack and quickly looked away to look into the campfire. What if got hard thinking that? What if he stared at Nico too long while imagining doing so many inappropriate things with him? What if…

“Jason?” Nico asked, interrupting Jason’s thoughts.

Jason quickly turned to look at Nico, his eyes wide as he stared at the object of his affection. “What?” he asked.

“Are you okay? You just shocked me again,” Nico whispered so that none of the other campers heard.

Jason nearly freaked out. He shocked Nico? Without even noticing it? That’s never happened before. He could usually feel the surge of power when he shocked someone even just a tiny bit. This was bad.

Jason shook his head. “No I’m fine,” his voice cracked. “Just lost in thought.” Just as he finished trying to reassure Nico, he shocked him again, this one being powerful enough to actually cause Nico to wince harshly. Jason’s face burned red hot in embarrassment and he looked away from Nico quickly.

“Jason. Do you want to talk?” Nico whispered, frowning at Jason in concern. “Has something been bothering you?”

_The only thing bothering me is the fact that I can’t get the image of you fucking me against the wall out of my head._

“I’m fine,” Jason whispered back, lifting his hands in a surrender pose. “I promise. I just zoned out a bit was all.”

“Uh huh,” Nico said slowly, nodding his head. “Alright.” It was obvious that Nico wasn’t satisfied with the answer and he kept frowning at Jason but dropped the topic anyways. Nico quickly reverted back to paying attention to what some of the other campers were saying.

Jason found himself scooting as far away from Nico as the log allowed and did his best to pay attention to anything but Nico’s smile… or his tongue… or his ass…

_Oh my god!_

Jason needed someone to punch him in the face.

Now.

“Nico!”

Jason turned around to see Daniel running up to them from the direction of the cabins. Beside him, Nico turned too and smiled widely when he recognized Daniel walking over to them. Nico’s whole demeanor changed. He sat up a little straighter and his smile was just a little brighter. Jason could feel his stomach drop. Daniel and Nico had been seeing each other for the past few weeks and Jason honestly couldn’t remember when Nico was happier.

It made him sick.

But Nico was happy and if that son of Dionysus was the one to bring out those bright smiles then who was Jason to get in the way of that?

“Hey Dan,” Nico said as Daniel walked up and smiled at Nico. Daniel bent down and pecked Nico’s lips quickly.

“Think I could pull you away for a second?” Daniel asked, looking over to Jason quickly.

“That okay?” Nico asked Jason, turning to look at Jason.

“Yeah go,” Jason said, tilting to point his chin at Daniel. “I’ll see you later.”

“Later Jason,” Nico smiled at him before standing up and hopping over the log to join Daniel.

Jason returned to looking back at the campfire. He could join the conversation but couldn’t find it in him to participate any of them. Besides, the fire was looking really interesting tonight.

It wasn’t long before Leo came over and sat down next to Jason in the space Nico had previously occupied. “You know, I think Percy isn’t the only oblivious one at this camp.”

Jason looked over to him and frowned. “What?”

“Making googly eyes at a taken guy isn’t the brightest idea you know,” Leo continued, looking matter-of-factly at Jason.

Jason then accidently shocked Leo where their shoulders touched.

Leo flinched. “Ow,” he mumbled, pulling away from Jason and rubbing his shoulder.

“Sorry,” Jason mumbled. “And I am not making ‘googly eyes’ at anyone.”

Leo looked at him with a deadpanned expression. “Jason, I can ask anyone in this whole camp about who you’re crushing on and they’ll all answer Nico. You’re just as painfully obvious as  _he_  was with Percy and he’s just as oblivious as  _Percy_  was with him.”

Jason wanted to argue with Leo that no, he didn’t have a crush on that short, olive-skinned, absolutely perfect son of Hades but knew that no matter what he managed to stammer out, Leo wouldn’t believe him. Instead, Jason sighed in defeat, lowering his head to stick it in between his knees.

“Leave me alone Leo,” Jason groaned.

“Even Daniel knows. It’s why he gets a little uncomfortable around you. He just doesn’t say anything because you’re Nico’s best friend,” Leo continued, despite Jason’s obvious disliking of the topic.

“What do you want Leo?” Jason asked as he lifted his head to look tiredly at him. He wanted Leo to hurry up with what he was saying. Jason just wanted to go back to his cabin and lie down in his bed and not think about anything for a while.

“I want to help,” Leo offered, much to Jason’s surprised. “You just seem a better fit for Nico.”

Jason scoffed. “Yeah I’m sure.”

“I’m serious,” Leo pleaded. “What he has going on with Daniel right now isn’t going to last much longer. And you and Nico already get along so well I don’t see why a relationship wouldn’t work out.”

Jason narrowed his eyes at the Latino boy next to him. This boy knew machines way more than he knew people, evident by the slight grease smudge just below his eye. How could he be able to guess that Daniel and Nico wouldn’t last long together?

Unless…

“Are you spouting some script Piper gave you?” Jason asked, lifting his head to look for Piper among the crowd.

“Okay yes,” Leo admitted “but that doesn’t mean I don’t agree with her.”

“Listen Leo,” Jason said, standing up. “I appreciate it but I really don’t need anyone playing matchmaker. If Nico liked me, he’d go after me just like he went after Percy. Helping will just make things awkward between the two of us.”

“Jason…” Leo started but he obviously couldn’t form the words he wanted to and sighed instead.

“I’ll see you later,” Jason said before walking around the log and back towards the cabins. He could feel eyes on him but didn’t turn back, instead quickening up his pace.

As he passed the Hades’s cabin to get to Zeus’s, sudden movement from the corner of his eye forced him to look to towards the side of the Hades’s cabin. It was dim but Jason could still make out the shapes of two people, one of them forcing the other against the house’s wall, heavily making out. And one of them was, undoubtedly, Nico.

Jason felt himself blush before he looked away from the scene and ran off towards Cabin 1.

When he reached his cabin, he slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it. He couldn’t help sliding down the length of the door until he sat on the floor. He propped his knees up and leaned his forehead against it. This sucked. His chest ached and his eyes stung. It wasn’t fair. He wanted Nico. He wanted Nico more than anybody. More than Daniel. More than that Aphrodite kid who had been eyeing him (yes he noticed that). More than any other guy who didn’t even really know Nico.

Jason knew Nico. Jason loved Nico. It just wasn’t fair.

Nico had unknowingly just broken his heart. Yet Jason knew he’d still stick around. When Nico called him, Jason would come running.

It just wasn’t fair.

XXX

Jason had taken up helping Chiron with training the younger campers. He spent a lot of his time overlooking the climbing wall and that no one suffered injuries too severe.

It gave Jason something to do other than sitting around or training all day. Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, and Frank had everything covered when it came to getting the two camps to interact. It was rocky at first and they had needed Jason’s help but things had been running smoother lately, leaving Jason with absolutely nothing to do.

Except pine after Nico di Angelo of course.

Jason was happy that he got a job that gave him a valid excuse to distance himself from Nico. He still saw Nico sure but the job gave him some peace and quiet when he desperately needed it.

Leo, or rather Piper, had been right. Nico and Daniel had broken up. Nico said it just didn’t feel right and Jason couldn’t help but think about how much happier Nico seemed with Daniel. If being with Daniel didn’t feel right yet made him so much happier, Jason didn’t stand a chance.

He watched a couple of the kids, who were attempting the climbing wall, and noticed one of them beginning to lose their grip. He prepared a gust of wind to catch the boy before he fell down into the lava. The boy quickly managed to swing his leg onto a peg and get some balance, readjusting his grip on the peg so he could continue his way up. Jason let his outstretched arm drop and he leaned back, placing his palms down on the ground to support him.

“Hey Jason.”

“Holy shit!” Jason screamed, scared out of his mind. He looked over to see Nico standing next to him. Nico laughed at Jason as he moved to sit next to him, copying Jason’s stance.

“Could you just learn to be a little louder or something?” Jason asked. “Like stomp your feet when you walk or something.”

“Aww that wouldn’t be any fun though,” Nico said with a laugh. “I enjoy being able to scare the crap out of you.”

Jason rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “Is there something you needed?” Nico had never visited him while he was doing his duties, even after he and Daniel had broken up. Nico had gotten into the habit of leaving the camp at will and returning at night after Jason was done with his job. Jason was pretty sure that Nico either fought monsters or did something in the Underworld. He never asked though.

“I have a question actually,” Nico murmured. He shifted his stance a little bit awkwardly and looked down at his feet. “It’s about you shocking people.”

“Oh?” Jason asked, feigning disinterest.

“I was just wondering why… why it’s usually me who gets shocked.”

Jason could feel his heart rate increase and his nervousness spike. He turned around where he was sitting and moved away from Nico so that there was less of a chance of them touching. The second Nico’s skin made contact with Jason’s own he knew he was going to shock the crap out of him.

“You?” Jason asked, desperate to come up with a lie. “No. I shock everybody. It’s not just you. It just might look that way because I hang out with you more than anyone else.”

“Oh,” Nico said, a looking of realization on his face. “That makes sense.”

“See?” Jason said, avoiding a sigh of relief that Nico had bought that. “And sorry about shocking you so much. I’m still learning control.”

“No! No it’s fine I get it,” Nico said. “I just thought maybe your powers were linked with your emotions and that you didn’t like me or something so you were always shocking me.”

“What?” Jason asked.

“Well  _my_ powers are linked to my emotions,” Nico offered. “When I get upset or mad I sort of… split the Earth and have skeletons crawl out.” Jason snorted but Nico ignored him. “I was just thinking maybe you were the same way and if you were I wanted to find out what it was I did to make you mad.”

“Nico,” Jason sighed. “I’ve been shocking you since we met. If I was mad at you, I’m sure it would show by now.”

“Oh okay,” Nico said, his head nodding slowly. His brows became furrowed though and he stared at Jason as if trying to read something off of him.

Jason grew uncomfortable under his gaze, desperate for Nico to buy it. He needed to. For the sake of their friendship and, frankly, Jason’s state of mind.

He began to focus on the way Nico was breathing, hoping the steady and constant action would calm him down. He became lost in the numbers in his head that he counted as Nico was breathing. A cold hand lightly touching his knee surprised him and he shook his head before looking at Nico wide-eyed.

“Jason?” Nico asked with a frown. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Jason said, waving his hand in the air to emphasize his point.

“Are you sure? You kind of spaced a little bit.” Jason could feel himself beginning to panic again. And with panic… comes the shocks. And with the impending doom of shocks… comes more panic. And with more panic…comes more shocks.

Jason tried to react quickly, moving his leg from under the touch of Nico but he was too late. The contact shocked the boy, who retreated his hand a little at the sudden feeling.

Nico was looking at him curiously with a frown, obviously waiting for Jason to say something but Jason refused to acknowledge it. Instead he stood up quickly and yelled at the younger campers that they’d have enough of the climbing wall today.

“It’s nearly dinner anyways,” Jason added when he got moans of disapproval from the campers.

“Jason?” Nico asked, standing up himself. “Why are you being so weird about this?”

“Weird? I’m not being weird. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jason quickly said, the words stumbling out of his mouth. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.”

Nico was quiet for a moment before he whispered an “okay.” Jason began to walk away from the climbing wall towards the dinning pavilion, the sound of Nico’s footsteps not far behind.

And Jason could feel his face completely burning up.

XXX

Jason sat cross-legged on his bed in Zeus’s cabin. He held a book in one hand and a cup of soda in the other, sipping from it from time to time. It was Valentine’s Day and the only piece of evidence of that in the cabin was the single paper heart that was pinned up on the wall.

The book was interesting, more or less. He had picked it because it was an easy read and didn’t really want to deal with anything too deep or left him to reevaluate his existence. Sure he liked those books but right now he was in the mood for something a little more fun.

He was probably about 40 pages into the book when Nico burst into his cabin, scaring the shit out of Jason who immediately jumped out of the bed and took on a defensive stance.

When Jason saw it was Nico, he dropped his fists to his side quickly and stood up straighter, no longer threatened by the intruder. “It’s just you. Jeez Nico you scared the shit out of me.” Nico stared at Jason, still standing in the cabin’s threshold with his fingers barely touching the doorknob. He looked at Jason curiously, his mouth slightly agape as his eyes skimmed over Jason.

Under Nico’s critical eye, Jason began to grow uncomfortable. It was like Nico was trying to read something off of Jason, like he was looking for something specific. When Nico finally made eye contact with Jason and smiled at him, Jason couldn’t help but noticed the satisfied look on Nico’s face.

Jason slumped back down onto his bed, running his hand through his hair and looking away. “Is there something you need? I thought you were hanging out at Bunker 9 with Leo today.”

“I was,” Nico said cheerfully, the sounds of his feet moving across the cabin’s floorboards echoing in Jason’s ears. Jason chanced a look at Nico and completely regretted it. Nico was radiating happiness with a slight mischievous look in his eye. He pursed his lips and suddenly Jason was hyperaware of everything that was happening.

He became conscious of his breathing, of the sound of the wind blowing through the open cabin door. The creak of the bed as Nico sat down sounded so much louder, nearly deafening.

Nico lifted up his hand and reached out to touch Jason’s shoulder. “I just came to check on you and see if-“ Jason shocking Nico interrupted him.

Jason could feel his face burning up and he stood up quickly, intent on moving to sit in a chair or another bed or  _anywhere_  he wouldn’t be so close to Nico. Nico, though, reached up and grabbed onto Jason’s arm.

His grip was tight around Jason’s forearm and his expression was serious almost to the point of anger. “Don’t move,” Nico demanded in a deep voice. Jason felt goose bumps traveling down his spine at his statement and could feel himself shocking Nico where he had Jason under his grip.

Nico pushed through the shock, though, and kept his hand firmly clasped on Jason’s arm, a determined look in his eyes. “Sit down Jason,” he said and Jason reacted immediately, almost mechanically as he sat back down next to Nico on the bed.  

Jason couldn’t say anything to Nico. He was nervous. He was freaked out. He didn’t know what was going on.

“Jason,” Nico said with a forced tone.

Jason refused to look at Nico, though it wasn’t like he’d be able to if he wanted. He looked down at his hands which were fidgeting with one another in his lap. He was becoming restless and hadn’t felt this strong of an urge to bolt in a very long time. He didn’t want to be here. He didn’t want to talk about his powers shocking Nico or anything.

Because he knew that’s exactly what Nico was planning on talking to him about.

He decided right then and there that he couldn’t do this anymore. He couldn’t stick around Nico and stay sane. He couldn’t deal with this secret and still be Nico’s friend. He couldn’t deal with the butterflies or the daydreams of cuddling or the wet dreams of them fucking. No. He just couldn’t. He was a terrible liar and not very quick at thinking. It was a joke that he ever thought he would be able to do this.

He decided that he’d begin packing to move back to New Rome the second Nico left his cabin.

“Jason will you look at me when I’m trying to talk to you?” Nico asked. Jason wanted to answer that no, he won’t look at Nico but he knew that whatever he managed to come out of his mouth would be nothing but stuttered words that wouldn’t form a coherent sentence. So instead, he complied with Nico’s demand and turned his head to look at him, though he still couldn’t make eye contact.

Nico sighed heavily, obviously not very satisfied with the lack of eye contact. “Jason I was talking to Leo and… Jason I know about the shocks. I know why you shock me so much.”

Jason’s body grew rigid. He knew? Nico  _knew_? And Leo told him? He felt a wave of betrayal but tried to push it to the side. Right now he had a son of Hades who knew about his infatuation to deal with.

Jason swallowed hard which was difficult since his mouth had suddenly turned dry. He rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth in response, hating the dry way his mouth felt.

“Oh,” Jason replied, surprised he was able to get that out of his mouth. “I guess I… um… I’ll be gone by tomorrow night so… you don’t have to say anything.”  _Please don’t say anything._

“I’m not upset or anything Jason,” Nico said with a bewildered tone. “How come you couldn’t just tell me yourself?”

“I didn’t want…” Jason stammered, rubbing his hands together. “I didn’t want to ruin what we had. We were… well you were my best friend and I… didn’t want to lose that.”

“Jason,” Nico said, putting his hand on Jason’s shoulder. The contact didn’t shock Nico though. Jason wasn’t nervous right now. He was unbelievably sad. Whatever Nico was about to say was going to break Jason’s heart and Jason knew it.

“What makes you think that that would ruin our friendship? What kind of guy do you think I am?” Nico continued, his hand giving Jason’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

“I didn’t want to chance it,” Jason said, surprised as hell he was still capable of talking at this point.

“I wish you had,” Nico said. “It explains a lot.”

“Look Nico,” Jason said. “I get it. You don’t have to let me down easy or try and say that we can still be good friends or whatever. Honestly, I don’t think I could take it. Can we just leave the conversation here and be done with it or, even better, pretend like this whole thing never happened?”

“No,” Nico said, quickly and forcefully. Jason finally moved his eyes to look straight into Nico’s own obsidian ones. He was ready to beg for Nico to stop. He didn’t want to hear his. He couldn’t handle hearing this. No.  _NO!_

Jason never got to do that though because the second he made eye contact with Nico, Nico plunged forward and captured Jason’s lips with his own.

_That’s it. I’m dreaming._

Jason couldn’t form a coherent thought other than the fact that there was no way this was actually fucking happening. Jason was staring at Nico wide-eyed as he moved his lips against Jason’s. Nico’s own eyes were closed as he kissed him and his hand that previously rested on Jason’s shoulder now cupped Jason’s face lightly, as if he was afraid of breaking Jason.

When Nico pulled back, his lips turned up into a large grin. He pulled his hand from Jason’s cheek, the lack of warmth causing his cheek to feel chilled.

“Wha-“ Jason managed, looking at Nico wide-eyed and blushing.

“I never thought about us that way,” Nico admitted, his face still aglow with the regular happy aura that usually surrounded him. “And when I found out earlier how you felt about me I couldn’t get the idea out of my head.”

Jason was nodding his head, unbelieving that he was actually hearing all of this.

“The more I thought about it the more I liked it and the more right it seemed.” Nico shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know why I didn’t see it before and I feel bad that you’ve been feeling like this for a while but…” Nico placed his hand tenderly on Jason’s knee. “I really want to try and make this work.”

“Yo-You want to…” Jason stumbled through his statement, unsure how to react to Nico’s declaration.

Nico just smiled though. “Yes,” he said, leaning towards him “I want to.”

Nico’s lips were once again on Jason’s but the kiss was nowhere near as innocent. Once their lips made contact, Jason threw all doubt away. Nico wanted him. Him! He really sat there and told Jason that he wanted to try this thing. So Jason did something that would appear to be very unlike him. He kissed back with vigor.

Nico made a surprise noise in the back of his throat. On the outside, Jason definitely would not seem to be the type to be a little rough or even know what to do. Jason was moving his mouth expertly against Nico’s own, prodding his tongue against the younger’s lips. Nico willingly allowed Jason in but he couldn’t get the fact out of his head that this was  _Jason_  who was kissing him like this.

Jason, on the other hand, had been waiting forever to do this. He’d had enough wet dreams of Nico, mixed with dreams of them doing every day couple stuff like going on dates and cuddling in the bed, to know that he wanted a relationship with Nico.

So when Nico clutched onto the front of Jason’s shirt and began to pull him towards himself as he began to lay down on the bed, Jason willingly obliged.

Nico stuck his hand up Jason’s shirt and began to stroke his abs, the tips of his fingernails scrapping slightly and causing Jason to shudder and moan at the same time. Jason was already beginning to feel himself growing hard and once Nico’s hand brushed his nipple, he couldn’t resist the urge to thrust his hips, rubbing his erection against Nico’s own.

Nico suddenly froze, his entire body growing stiff. In response, Jason froze too and slowly pulled his head back from the kiss, scared out of his mind. He knew it. He knew it was too good to be true. Nico just realized how much he didn’t actually want to be with Jason and was regretting his decision.

Nico was about to tell Jason that he was interested.

“Jason,” Nico whispered with a smile at seeing the scared face on his new lover. “Do you really want to do… this,” he continued in husky voice, thrusting up his hips to grind up against Jason’s boner. “You can say ‘no’ whenever you want. I’m not going to be angry.”

Jason’s scared expression completely melted away before Jason leaned back down and kissed Nico lightly on the lips. “I’ve been dreaming about this for a while,” he muttered, causing Nico to moan. “We don’t have to go all the way or anything but the last thing I’m going to be saying is ‘no’.”

Nico grabbed roughly onto Jason’s hair and deepened their kiss, his finger’s uncurling and curling back slightly in the blonde locks. Jason brought his own hands to push up Nico’s shirt and used his fingers to barely ghost over the area just above Nico’s pants.

Suddenly, Nico flipped the pair over on the bed, quickly moving to straddle Jason’s hips and rock wildly against them, causing a string of incoherent sounds to make it past Jason’s lips, who gripped onto Nico’s hips in order to egg him on.

Now Jason was throbbing, his erection crying out for attention. Jason’s breath was ragged now and he looked up at Nico, who wore a seductive smile that was driving Jason wild.  

Nico leaned forward, his hips still grinding up against Jason, until his mouth was next to Jason’s ear. Jason could feel Nico’s hot breath and couldn’t help but moan as Nico whispered “How about I suck you off, hmm?”

Nico latched his mouth onto the shell of Jason’s ear, giving it little nips. His hand made his way down to Jason’s pants, popping open the button. The sound of Jason’s zipper was barely audible but the slight noise was making Jason eager. He wanted Nico to stop teasing so much.

Jason used his own hands, which had been curled around Nico’s back, and quickly undid Nico’s own pants. Jason looped his fingers through the pant loops with intentions of yanking Nico’s pants down, when Nico pulled back from Jason’s ear.

Nico smirked at Jason and pulled his hips from Jason’s grasp, ripping Jason’s fingers from his belt loops. “You first,” he said.

Nico slid down the bed and yanked Jason’s pants and underwear down with a harsh tug to reveal Jason’s hard and aching erection and Jason couldn’t help but give out a low grunt.

Jason watched as Nico studied Jason’s erection before he slowly leaned forward so that his face was right next to the head. Nico looked up at Jason, who couldn’t stop looking at him, and smirked before sticking out his tongue and slowly running it from the base of Jason’s penis to the tip.

Jason shuddered hard. “Oh god Nico, please stop,” he said, fisting the sheets. Nico smirked at him again and Jason was nearly certain Nico was going to tease him some more but, to his surprise, Nico suddenly surged forward and took him, fitting as much of Jason as he could into his mouth.

Nico expertly used his tongue and a combination of bobbing and sucks to turn Jason into an incoherent mess. Jason tried to not dwell on the fact that Nico was a little too good at this to be a beginner and instead focus on the fact that Nico was now giving  _him_ his attention. Finally.

It wasn’t long before Jason unloaded into Nico’s mouth who quickly swallowed it. When he pulled back with an extra loud pop, he looked at Jason seductively, the tips of his mouth curved up into a smile.

Jason lunged forward and pushed Nico down, forcing their lips into a kiss that was messy and wonderful. Jason made quick work of giving Nico a hand job that, Jason would later boast, didn’t last long before Nico was crying out Jason’s name as he was hit with an orgasm.

Nico and Jason sat in silence a short few seconds, the sounds of their heavy breaths being the only thing they heard before Jason curled up beside Nico and pulled him close, one hundred percent determined to cuddle the boy until they absolutely had to get up.

“Jason?” Nico suddenly said. He was facing Jason, his front against Jason’s own and his face lying lightly on Jason’s chest. “I’m… I’m sorry I hadn’t noticed earlier… about how you feel.”

Jason sighed, slipping his eyes shut. “You know, I really just want to fall asleep cuddling this boy that I really like but he’s kind of ruining the mood.”

Nico laughed, wiggling his body into a more comfortable position next to Jason before slipping his own eyes shut. “What a jerk,” he mumbled.


End file.
